Shouta Aizawa
|-|Shouta Aizawa= |-|Eraserhead= Summary Shouta Aizawa (相澤消太 Aizawa Shōta), also known by his Hero Name, Eraser Head ( (イレイザー・ヘッド Ireizā Heddo), is a Pro Hero and Class 1-A's Homeroom Teacher. Apathetic and stern at a glance, he nevertheless holds his class to incredibly high standards, going so far as to expel entire classes for failing to meet them. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Shouta Aizawa, "Eraser Head" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Human, Pro Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled with his Capturing Weapon, Power Nullification (Can temporarily erase an opposing foe's supernatural powers by looking at them) Attack Potency: Building level (Can easily overpower Bakugou and several students at once with his Capturing Weapon. Was easily defeating Knuckleduster, who can harm a villain tens of meters tall) Speed: Transonic (Managed to dodge Dabi's fire at point-blank) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Quickly and easily restrained Todoroki with a sneak attack while weighed down by Hatsume's handicap weights. Can keep up with Shigaraki. Easily defeated a clone of Dabi) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can easily fling villains over his shoulder and has hoisted numerous opponents into the air to restrain them. Can easily restrain Bakugou) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Survived Noumu's pummeling, albeit with permanent injuries) Stamina: Very high (Still had enough stamina to use his Quirk after being pummeled) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Capturing Weapon Standard Equipment: Goggles, Capturing Weapon (A long steel wire that he uses to restrain foes), and Caltrops Intelligence: Aizawa is a competent if strict teacher. Due to the fact that his Quirk doesn't enhance his physical ability he is extremely adept in hand-to-hand combat techniques and can formulate new strategies on the fly. He is also savvy enough to bring equipment tailored to restraining his target, such as caltrops so that Shouto would not be able to free himself without falling into the spiked objects. Weaknesses: His Quirk wears off if he shuts his eyes or if his eyes are obstructed from his target, If he uses his ability for a long period of time, his eyes start to dry out, forcing him to shut his eyes in time. Cannot nullify Mutation-Class Quirks (Powers that affect body physiology) nor affect the opponent's natural strength and speed, Due to the aftereffects of his injuries sustained at the USJ, when Shouta activates and deactivates his Quirk, there is now an interval where his Quirk must recharge until he can use it again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Erasing: Shouta's Quirk allows him to cancel the special powers and abilities of his target by looking at them. However, this only works on Emitter and Transformation-Type Quirks (i.e. shooting lightning and shapeshifting). It will not work on Mutation-Type abilities that are more innate in nature (such as super strength or super speed). Others Notable Victories: Yū Otosaka (Charlotte) Yū's Profile (One-Eyed Reaper Yū used, 50 meters starting distance, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Teachers Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8